There is a semiconductor memory in which a plurality of memory chips are stacked and accommodated in one package. By stacking and accommodating a plurality of the memory chips in one package, it is possible to realize large memory capacity, high speed, and low power consumption of the semiconductor memory. In order to further improve functionality of the semiconductor memory, it is considered that a logic chip in addition to a plurality of the memory chips is accommodated in one package
However, the amount of heat generated during operation of the logic chip is larger than that of the memory chip. Therefore, due to the heat generation of the logic chip, the memory chip may malfunction, or the reliability of the memory chip may deteriorate.